One-night stand
by evernight0127
Summary: Un peu trop de curiosité et un peu trop de whisky, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage. [OS Destiel].


Bonjour, voici un OS Destiel tout en simplicité, qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'il m'a amusé à écrire. Je n'en suis pas plus fière que ça, mais en lisant tous les superbes OS que l'on peut trouver sur ce fandom, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?", donc je vous laisse découvrir.

Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se situe dans les débuts de la saison 9, et je donne quelques références à ce qui s'est passé jusqu'alors, donc si vous n'y êtes pas encore et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, passez votre chemins chers amis, vous êtes prévenus ! Sinon j'ai un tout petit peu mis Kévin hors jeu, et Castiel, humain, a le droit de rester au bunker. C'est à peu près tout, je crois.

Rated : M.

Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, hélas. Mais j'en fais quand même ce que je veux, mouahaha.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**One-night stand**

« Tout ça, c'est la faute de l'alcool. » Dean s'était toujours juré de ne jamais avoir à se le dire. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était la vérité. Une vérité bien lâche, certes, puisque l'alcool ne se consomme pas toute seule, mais au moins sa frustration et son agacement pouvait se déporter sur quelque chose.

Tout avait commencé un soir après une chasse. Sam et Dean y avait échappé de peu, et le plus jeune notamment grâce à l'aide d'Ezéchiel, l'ange à l'intérieur de lui, qui s'était interposé avant que Sam ne se fasse poignarder. Cela avait valu à Dean de nouvelles questions, de nouveaux tourments chez son petit frère, et il y avait répondu par des mensonges, à nouveau. Sam voulait simplement comprendre, il voulait de l'aide, et Dean lui servait toujours une multitude d'excuses toutes plus stupides et approximatives les unes que les autres. Lui qui avait fait le « Plus de Mensonge » sont maître-mot auprès de son frère, il avait bon dos désormais. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Il devait protéger son petit frère, lui permettre de vivre, à ses côté. Si Sam mourrait il ne s'en relèverait pas, pas cette fois.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au bunker, il devait avoisiner les deux heures du matin. Castiel était là, se délectant d'un énième tacos. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de les épauler pour cette chasse, son humanité nouvelle l'handicapait, et l'armée d'emplumés qui lui voulait la peau était trop dangereuse. Pas qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable, c'était Dean qui avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il sorte. Alors ce que Dean disait, Castiel obéissait.

Sam parti immédiatement se coucher une fois rentré. Dean lui souhaita bonne nuit, content, au fond, que son petit frère aille se reposer, et s'installa près de Castiel sur une des chaises qui entouraient l'immense table de chêne du bunker. L'ancien ange paraissait serein, heureux de constater que son ami se portait bien. Du moins, physiquement. Il savait que Dean cachait quelque chose, qu'il était préoccupé, qu'il souffrait. Mais il savait également que si le chasseur ne lui en parlait pas, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie, alors il n'insistait pas.

- Bonne chasse ? demanda-t-il en finissant son plat.

- Hum. Pas mal, assez bonne pour la célébrer avec un whisky en tout cas.

Castiel pinça les lèvres mais se leva tout de même. Dean buvait trop. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce que représentait l'alcool pour un humain, pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait tant, mais il savait que c'était dangereux pour la santé si consommée à trop forte dose. Et comme le chasseur s'en délectait nuit et jour, il en concluait que « modération » n'était pas franchement un terme approprié pour définir son attitude.

Il trouva la bouteille dans un buffet près de la cuisine, et la posa devant Dean accompagné d'un verre. Le chasseur releva les yeux vers lui, interdit.

- Tu sais, tu peux en prendre aussi.

Castiel se figea sans trop comprendre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment bu d'alcool, et il ne connaissait pas les convenances.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

Dean haussa les épaules en se servant une dose non négligeable du liquide ambré.

- Parce que boire un verre avec un ami qui vient d'étriper un vampire, c'est un truc qui se fait.

- Oh. D'accord.

Alors Castiel fit demi-tour et parti se chercher un verre. En soupirant, Dean se demandait comment il était possible d'être à la fois si désespérant et adorable. Lorsque le jeune homme revint à ses côtés, le chasseur le servit à son tour et leva son verre. Ils trinquèrent à quelque chose d'inutile, comme d'habitude, et Dean laissa glisser une longue gorgée de whisky le long de sa gorge. Et bordel, c'était bon. Castiel l'imita de bon cœur mais fut pris d'un sursaut à la limite du naturel en découvrant le goût puissant du liquide. Assaillit par une mémorable quinte de toux, son visage vira au rouge pivoine, ses yeux laissant échapper quelques larmes.

- Co… comment tu fais pour boire ça ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

- T'inquiète, au bout d'un moment ça ne brûlera plus, répondit le chasseur, amusé.

L'ancien ange tenta de reprendre contenance, encore dérouté par sa première gorgée. Alors les suivantes furent plus prudentes, il ne prenait que de petites doses, laissant sa gorge s'habituer doucement à la force de l'éthanol. Il devait au moins admettre que le goût n'était pas désagréable, même meilleur que la bière. C'est peut-être ça, d'ailleurs, qui le poussa à continuer à boire, sans vraiment laisser à son corps quelques instants de répit pour réguler toute cette absorption d'alcool. Dean le regardait faire, amusé, comme s'il se trouvait devant un gamin de quinze ans en train de vivre sa première cuite. Castiel n'avait aucune limite, et le chasseur trouvait ça plutôt drôle de le laisser la découvrir lui-même. Cependant l'hilarité grandissante de l'angelot avait quelque chose de contagieux, et Dean se laissait aller sur la boisson avec un peu plus de générosité que d'habitude, simplement pour essayer de partager ce que vivait son ami. Il en avait besoin, et c'était plutôt plaisant, en fait, de se « bourrer la gueule » avec un Castiel d'habitude si sérieux.

Ils buvaient depuis plus de deux heures et avaient presque finit la bouteille lorsque Castiel se tourna sérieusement vers Dean. Ils étaient côte à côte depuis le début, mais chacun faisait obstinément face à son verre, se parlant sans trop se regarder. Dean, surpris, se tourna plus franchement vers Castiel à son tour, intrigué.

- Tu vois, Dean, l'humanité est un véritable cadeau.

- T'es sérieux ? Tes supers-pouvoirs ne te manquent pas un peu ?

Castiel leva les bras vers le ciel, les yeux embrumés par l'ivresse. Dean trouvait ça drôle, mais il était presque dans le même état, alors ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire la remarque.

- Si, un peu. Mais… Vous pouvez ressentir tellement de chose. C'est comme si… comme si j'étais réellement vivant pour la première fois, tu vois, Dean ? Il y a des sensations que je ne connaissais pas qui viennent, comme ça, des envies, des…

- Quel genre d'envies ? s'enquit Dean, lui-même surpris de s'intéresser à ce que racontait Castiel.

L'ex-ange sourit, de façon un peu stupide il fallait l'admettre. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient, et ses mains n'avaient de cesse de venir se loger dans ses cheveux, réduisant à néant une coiffure déjà bien approximative. Dean se sentait bien, à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il aimait cet homme, comme un frère, comme le meilleur ami qu'il n'eut jamais eu. C'était un gars bien compliqué, qui l'avait blessé à maintes reprises, mais il était là, toujours, il avait perdu sa grâce mais il restait présent pour lui, prêt à se confier, à l'aider. Dean pourrait mourir pour cet idiot, s'il le fallait. Et même s'il le savait déjà bien avant cette nuit-là, rire avec lui ce soir ne faisait que le lui prouver davantage.

- Des envies étranges, quand je croise des femmes, par exemple.

Dean éclata de rire et brandit son verre avec fierté.

- Ah ! T'es bien un homme, mon gars !

Il se délecta d'une nouvelle gorgée qui lui arracha quelques picotements délicieux au fond de la gorge. Bon sang, il était sacrément atteint, maintenant. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était espérer qu'une connerie n'allait pas leur tomber dessus ce soir, c'était peine perdu pour le chasseur.

- Et quand je croise des hommes, aussi.

Dean manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les dernières paroles de Castiel. Il releva les yeux vers lui, presque horrifié, mais le beau brun avait l'air tout à fait sérieux, ses grands yeux bleus plantés dans les siens.

- Attends, Cas'… T'es gay ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Gay ? Euh… oui, j'ai beaucoup bu maintenant, alors je suis plutôt joyeux…

- Non, non, coupa Dean en soupirant d'exaspération. Je veux dire, t'aimes les _hommes_ ?

L'angelot haussa les épaules, l'air complètement perdu – pour changer.

- Je… Non, enfin, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas décidé. Pourquoi ? C'est… mal ?

Il avait l'air embarrassé, presque paniqué à l'idée d'avoir fait ou dit quelque chose d'interdit. Dean haussa les sourcils en s'affalant sur le dos de sa chaise, abasourdi. Ce Castiel n'avait de cesse de le surprendre, c'était épuisant.

- N… non, c'est pas mal, répondit-il, pas franchement sûr de lui. Enfin… je crois. Je sais pas moi, c'est pas mon truc en tout cas.

- Pourquoi ?

Et voilà que Castiel reprenait son air interrogatif, prêt à dévorer le moindre détail qui pourrait le faire avancer socialement dans le monde des humains. Et Dean n'était pas n'importe quel exemple social, il était parfait, il était tout ce que Castiel rêvait d'être : droit, courageux, honnête, dévoué à sa famille… et beau comme un dieu, de surcroit. Le chasseur de son côté était de plus en plus perdu, un peu comme à chaque fois que Castiel lui demandait expliquer des choses qui, normalement, ne s'expliquaient jamais.

- Ben… parce que… j'aime les femmes, voilà tout. Les Winchester aiment les femmes, c'est pas… c'est pas possible autrement.

Oui, c'était une bonne explication, ça.

- Mais pourquoi les préférer aux hommes ?

- Oh, Castiel ! s'emporta Dean.

- Tu as déjà essayé les deux ?

Dean entoura sa tête de ses mains. Le monde autour de lui tanguait dangereusement, et les questions gênantes de Castiel étaient fichtrement désagréables. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs, après tout c'était un sujet comme un autre, qu'être homo ou hétéro. Il avait raison de se poser la question, maintenant qu'il était humain. Mais ça le rendait mal à l'aise, et il n'aurait vraiment su dire pourquoi. Devant lui, il sentit Castiel se rapprocher un peu plus, leurs genoux se frôlant désormais. Le brun se pencha en avant à son tour, cherchant le regard de son ami, bien déterminé à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Le chasseur se redressa alors brusquement, attrapa la bouteille et porta le goulot à sa bouche pour terminer ce qu'il y restait de whisky. En reposant brutalement le cadavre de la bouteille sur la table, il répondit dans un hoquet :

- Non. J'ai jamais essayé avec un homme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai jamais eu envie.

Castiel pinça les lèvres, l'air de réfléchir.

- Alors pourquoi j'en ai envie, moi ?

Dean haussa les épaules, fuyant délibérément le regard pesant du brun.

- Ca c'est ton problème, Cas'. Quand tu n'es pas sûr, alors il faut essayer, jusqu'à ce que t'ai ta réponse.

Castiel marqua une pause. Il avait déjà fait tout ça avec une fille, l'ange qui avait essayé de le tuer, une semaine plus tôt. Il savait ce que c'était, et c'était bien. Mais maintenant, il était curieux d'essayer avec un homme. Et, quelle bonne surprise, il y en avait un en face de lui.

- D'accord, répondit-il.

Alors Castiel se redressa, dangereusement chancelant, et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Dean. Ce dernier, considérablement ralenti par l'alcool, ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Mais les lèvres de Castiel se posant doucement sur les siennes eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, effroyablement agréables. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps dura ce chaste baiser, mais c'est Castiel qui rompit l'échange, éloignant son visage de quelques centimètres. Il arborait un large sourire, celui, idiot, que l'on porte lorsque l'on est ivre, et semblait particulièrement fier de lui. Dean, de son côté, demeurait sous le choc, le souffle coupé, encore abasourdi par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Alors, c'est si différent avec un homme ? demanda Castiel. Même si, techniquement, en tant qu'ange je suis asexuée, alors du coup ce n'est pas comme si…

Il fut coupé par la main puissante du chasseur venue se loger dans sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Castiel fut surprit d'abord par sa brutalité, lui qui était un modèle de douceur, puis par l'explosion qui se forma à l'intérieur de lui, presque instantanément. Sa respiration devint difficile, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer à une vitesse inquiétante, et il lui sembla devenir comme une boule de sensation, à fleur de peau, complètement délirant. Dean le fit basculer sur lui, ses grandes mains puissantes venues se loger dans le creux de son dos. Castiel était pris au dépourvu, la langue de Dean s'insinuant entre ses lèvres, venue titiller la sienne, plus timide. Quand le chasseur le força à se coller à son torse, Castiel sentit la respiration de son ami se mêler à la sienne, cette espèce de vague de panique étrange et enivrante, leur cœur qui battaient à l'unisson, et il comprit enfin le terme du mot « désir ». Oh, même plus que ça, en réalité. Castiel était excité, incroyablement excité. Son bas-ventre semblait se tordre, l'appelait au secours, sa bouche qui dansait avec celle de Dean ne demandait qu'à se rassasier davantage, et ses mains, parcourant le corps du chasseur, ne pouvaient cesser de le toucher.

A bout de souffle, Dean saisit les épaules de Castiel pour l'éloigner soudainement, presque brusquement. L'ancien ange était désormais à califourchon sur lui, ses yeux étaient embrumés par le désir et l'alcool, et son souffle était rauque et incroyablement sexy. C'était la première fois que Dean voyait son ami comme ça. Qu'il l'envisageait même, comme ça. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Castiel était beau et désirable. Et, bordel, jamais il n'avait été embrassé d'une telle façon.

- Cas' ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire. C'était un peu comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il vivait était réel, qu'il ne s'était pas simplement effondré sur la table, ivre mort, et en train de faire un rêve pour le moins étrange.

- Dean ? lui répondit l'angelot, toujours essoufflé.

- On… on fait quoi, là ?

C'était bien le monde à l'envers que cela soit Dean qui pose des questions sur une situation humaine. Mais il était complètement paumé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, tout en étant dans une situation aussi terriblement cocasse. Il avait envie de son meilleur ami. _Homme_. Il mourrait même de désir pour ces beaux yeux bleus, ces cheveux bruns en bataille, cette bouche pleine et délicieuse, cette barbe de trois jours qui lui chatouillait les joues, ce corps fin et musclé. Rien qu'à le regarder, à moitié affalé sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, lui dévoilant un jean un peu serré désormais, il brûlait d'une inventivité sexuelle dont il n'avait même pas idée.

Castiel, d'une honnêteté toujours aussi désopilante, lui répondit naturellement :

- Eh bien… on allait faire l'amour, non ?

Dean se sentit paniquer. Faire l'amour avec un _homme_, lui ? Comment c'était possible ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Castiel se pencha vers lui, plantant son regard de chien battu dans le sien.

- Tu ne veux plus ?

Cette voix, douce et sincère, acheva de le rendre fou. A l'intérieur de lui, sa raison rendit les armes et laissa place à cette boulle de nerf qu'était le désir. Il s'empêcha de réfléchir, fit taire la moindre parcelle de conscience qui tentait encore de le retenir et décida d'abandonner, de se laisser aller, pour une fois. Juste une fois.

- Si, j'en veux encore.

Alors il attira de nouveau Castiel à lui, lui empoignant les cheveux avec fougue pour mêler sa langue à la sienne. Le brun se laissa aller, à la fois soulagé et de nouveau balayé par un torrent de sensations nouvelles. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment faire, mais ne réfléchissait plus non plus, se laissait guider par son ami.

Il vint un moment où les simples baisers ne suffirent plus. Dean glissa les mains sous le t-shirt de Castiel et l'en débarrassa avec agilité. La vue du torse de l'ancien ange échauffa Dean de façon presque surréaliste. Il y plongea son visage, mordant, embrassant, titillant tout ce qu'il y trouvait, arrachant à son ami des soupirs lascifs incroyablement excitants. De quelques gestes maladroits, Castiel fit de même au vêtement de Dean, et son ventre se tordit d'une nouvel vague de désir au contact du torse travaillé du chasseur, de ses cicatrices, de son tatouage. Dans un élan d'audace, il saisit Dean à la racine des cheveux et tira son visage en arrière, avant de plonger le sien dans sa nuque, mordant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il y trouvait, laissant glisser ses dents le long de la mâchoire de son amant.

- Oh, Cas' !

Le chasseur saisit les fesses de l'ange et le fit, prudemment tout de même, basculer sur le sol, de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désireux de quelque chose, tout son corps hurlait de plaisir, il voulait se fondre en Castiel, garder l'empreinte de son corps dans la paume de sa main, ne jamais oublier, ne jamais s'arrêter.

D'une main, il défit la boucle de ceinture du brun qui n'avait de cesse d'onduler sous lui, ses mains plongées dans sa nuque, agrippées à ses épaules, pendant que le chasseur agaçait chaque parcelle de son torse. Il gémit lorsque Dean plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur de son pantalon, caressant la bosse significative qui se dessinait sous son boxer, tout en revenant embrasser et mordre ses lèvres. Dean trouvait ça assez étrange, maintenant qu'il en était à s'occuper du sexe d'un homme, mais en cet instant la bizarrerie et la nouveauté n'était qu'une solution supplémentaire pour accroitre son désir. Il voulait Castiel, plus que tout. Il voulait connaître ce qui peut être allait rester une expérience unique, avec lui, et seulement lui.

Il se redressa pour descendre avec rapidité le jean des jambes de son partenaire, lui laissant le loisir d'observer ce corps frêle, tendu de passion, ce visage rougit par les baisers, couvert d'un léger film de sueur, le suppliant presque de faire cesser le supplice de l'attente. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir jamais vu quelque chose de plus érotique. Et il était à lui, seulement à lui. Alors il se pencha de nouveau, vint embrasser les lèvres de son ami qui enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque avec une fougue à peine contenue. Les doigts du chasseur vinrent s'enrouler autour de la virilité de son ami qui se cambra sous la surprise, inspirant brusquement une grande bouffée d'air. Presque amusé, Dean commença la lente torture, arrachant à Castiel des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants contre ses lèvres.

Comme possédé, Castiel s'agrippait à ses épaules, cherchant presque un moyen de se sortir de là, de se détourner du flot de plaisir que lui infligeait Dean. Alors il glissa ses mains le long de son superbe dos, défit du mieux qu'il put la boucle de sa ceinture et vint caresser à son tour le sexe réveillé de son humain préféré. Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement rauque, et le bras qui jusque-là le soutenait fut soudainement abandonné de ses forces, et il s'écroula presque sur le torse de son amant, le visage logé au creux de sa nuque pour étouffer les plaintes de plaisir qui menaçaient de raisonner dans toute la pièce. Castiel ne perdit pas de temps et agrippa fermement la virilité de son ami, son autre main semblant être le témoin de ce que lui faisait subir Dean, lui griffant fougueusement le dos.

N'en pouvant plus, il se redressa brutalement, forçant Dean à rouler de côté et à abandonner le dessous de son boxer, pour se retrouver sur le dos. Il se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon sur lui, essoufflé, plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dans des mouvements rapides et approximatifs, il se débarrassa du jean de Dean, puis de son boxer dans la foulée. Le chasseur ne prit pas vraiment garde à sa soudaine nudité, fasciné par ce que dégageait l'ancien ange, penché au-dessus de lui, l'air à la fois perdu et très concentré. Il tanguait un peu, fut obligé de se retenir à une chaise pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol à deux reprises, puis trouva sa place entre les jambes du chasseur qui releva la tête avec surprise.

- Cas', qu'est-ce que…

- L'ange qui a essayé de me tuer l'autre fois me l'a fait, coupa-t-il innocemment. J'avais bien aimé.

- Mais tu ne… ah putain, Cas' !

Les plaintes de Dean furent absorbées par la vague de sensations qui l'assaillirent au contact de la bouche de Castiel sur son membre. Et il était doué, l'enfoiré. Incroyablement doué. Dean dut se mordre le bras pour ne pas hurler, fermant les yeux, cherchant une respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il vint loger sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, ne cherchant cependant pas à la guider, tout à fait satisfait de la façon dont Castiel se débrouillait.

- Cas', viens, je ne vais plus ternir si tu continues…

Il attira Castiel à lui avec douceur, désireux de passer à la dernière étape avant que tout ne s'achève. L'angelot, lui, ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait le chasseur, mais se laissait faire, anesthésié par l'ivresse et par ce que lui inspirait son bel ami. Ce dernier repris place au-dessus de lui, acheva de le déshabiller, puis l'embrassa avec fougue avant d'avancer sa main près de son visage. Castiel l'observa, interdit, et Dean glissa doucement un doigt entre ses lèvres. L'ange se prêta au jeu, surpris que ce geste étrange lui provoque tant de sensation, puis Dean glissa un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, que Castiel s'amusa à lécher avec un entrain adorable. Alors les lèvres du châtain remplacèrent soudainement ses doigts, qui vinrent de leur côté se loger dans le creux des cuisses du brun, lui arrachant un gémissement à la limite du hurlement.

- Dean…

Ce dernier le fit taire avec un nouveau baiser, pendant que ses doigts s'enfonçaient doucement dans l'intimité de son ami. Ce dernier fut saisit d'un spasme, le souffle coupé, décontenancé par cette sensation étrange, qu'il n'aurait su juger s'il la trouvait agréable. Alors Dean commença à jouer à l'intérieur de lui, jusqu'à ce que Castiel ne semble soudainement électrocuté, poignardé par un plaisir presque douloureux. Dean se plaça alors au-dessus de lui, son front collé contre celui de son amant, partagé entre l'inquiétude de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et une envie débordante de s'y précipiter.

- Ca va faire un peu mal… je crois, souffla-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête, prêt à tout avec cet homme. Il aurait pu lui entailler la peau avec un ciseau si cela promettait d'être aussi bon que ce qu'il vivait jusque-ici. Dean entra en lui avec douceur, et Castiel fut parcouru d'une vive douleur qui lui arracha un gémissement, ses doigts enfoncés dans les puissantes épaules de Dean. Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant un moment, embrassant chaque parcelle du visage de Castiel pour tenter de le détendre, puis commença doucement à se déhancher, se sentant mourir à l'intérieur de lui. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible, et pourtant cet expérience avec Castiel se révélait incroyable, impensable. Il y avait tout, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et c'était Castiel, son meilleur ami, son confident, le plus bel être que la Terre ait porté. Il était même beaucoup trop bien pour une brute comme lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les gémissements de douleur de l'ancien ange prirent une tournure beaucoup plus agréable, et il réclamait chaque coup de rein, se sentant défaillir à chaque contact, propulsé dans un univers de plaisir, de passion et de désir qui l'abrutissait complètement. Il y avait les lèvres de Dean, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses fesses, son souffle, sa voix, son prénom qu'il entendait en boucle, la bestialité qui débordait de chaque rencontre, la brutalité de ses mouvements, son besoin de contrôle, d'être en lui, de s'abandonner à ses bras. Castiel n'avait jamais été si heureux qu'avec cet homme dont il avait tant besoin. Rien n'avait de sens, de logique, mais il y avait les sensations, le soulagement, la souffrance, le besoin de l'autre, qui valait toutes les explications du monde.

Alors c'est dans cet océan de sensation que Castiel rejeta soudain la tête en arrière, laissant Dean lui saisir la base du cou, hurlant son prénom, se laissant aller à un plaisir étouffant, saisissant, magnifique. Le chasseur se tendit à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, enfouit son visage dans la nuque du brun, étouffant un cri, achevant de lui asséner quelques derniers coup de rein avant de s'écrouler sur le sol à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, couverts de sueurs et autre substance, essoufflés, perdus. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Castiel dévia son regard vers le visage de son ami, qui peu à peu se refermait, ne laissant plus rien passer, ni plaisir, ni colère, ni soulagement, ni détresse. Il le voyait se refermer comme une coquille à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qui venait de se produire, et l'ancien ange sut qu'il était temps de le laisser seul. Alors il se releva tant bien que mal, rassembla ses affaires et s'éloigna sans un mot vers sa chambre, laissant le chasseur allongé nu sur le carrelage.

Et le matin fut difficile. Pénible, même. Dean ouvrit les yeux et y découvrit le plafond de sa chambre : il s'était endormi sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir des couvertures, révélant sa nudité à qui voulait la voir. Ce détail provoqua en lui quelques sueurs froides à l'idée que ce qu'il croyait – et espérait – avoir été un rêve, ne l'était peut-être pas. Il dénicha quelques vêtements dans son armoire, s'en vêtit et partit, après une grande inspiration, affronter la réalité.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce commune il y retrouva Sam, café en main et yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, ainsi que Castiel, café en main lui aussi, mais entouré d'une couverture et le front appuyé contre la table, l'air malade. Cette vision aurait pu le faire sourire si tous les souvenirs, dans cette pièce, ne lui avaient pas sauté au visage à peine avait-il aperçu Castiel. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête à son arrivé et le chasseur prit grand soin de ne regarder que Sam, et uniquement Sam, fuyant lâchement le regard de son ami – et amant.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé mollo hier soir ! fit remarquer Sam avec un sourire. Castiel a déjà vomi trois fois depuis ce matin.

Toujours sans regarder Castiel, Dean acquiesça avec un sourire forcé et fonça à la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Il s'appuya alors contre le rebord du meuble, s'obligeant à respirer convenablement à mesure que les souvenirs de la veille refaisaient surface. L'odeur, les souffles, les mains, la douceur, l'exaltation, le plaisir…

- Dean ?

Au son de cette voix, tous les muscles de la nuque du chasseur se tendirent à la limite du torticolis. Il ne se tourna pas toute suite vers Castiel, pris d'abord une grande goulée d'air, ferma les yeux en priant il ne savait qui de l'achever, là, tout de suite, et affronta enfin le regard perdu de celui avec qui il avait couché.

Castiel avait l'air épuisé. Blanc comme un linge, de vilains cernes bleutés creusaient son regard, et il tremblait comme une feuille, emmitouflé dans sa couette.

- Co… comment ça va, Cas' ? s'enquit finalement Dean, prenant l'air détendu.

L'ancien ange hocha légèrement la tête, considérant la question avec ironie.

- Je… je ne me sens pas très bien.

Dean détacha son regard, reportant son attention sur son café.

- Ah, première cuite, hein ? Elles font toujours un peu mal.

- C'est peu dire.

Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive devant les sous-entendus douteux de Castiel. Depuis quand était-il devenu subtile, lui ?! Il attrapa son café et en but aussitôt une gorgée, ignorant la brûlure lancinante qui se propagea dans toute sa bouche, et toute sa trachée. Enfin il revint vers Castiel, qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, sans pourtant en dire quoique ce soit. Terriblement gêné et souhaitant plus que tout au monde être ailleurs qu'ici, il se dit qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une boulette supplémentaire à son palmarès de connerie, et que les excuses s'imposaient désormais, comme toujours.

- Ecoute Cas', commença-t-il en s'approchant un peu de son ami (mais pas trop), je… je suis désolée, pour hier soir. C'est… c'est de ma faute, j'ai déconné, on n'aurait pas dû faire ça, ça ne se reproduira pas, c'est promis.

Après une brève tape sur l'épaule il contourna Castiel dans l'idée de se réfugier dans sa chambre pour aller s'y pendre, mais une main qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien désormais le retint par le poignet.

- Dean, souffla Castiel, de sa voix la plus sérieuse et la plus insipide, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu, c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolée si tu es… blessé.

Il parlait avec autant d'émotion dans la voix que s'il récitait un cours de maths. Dean lui accorda un sourire des plus commerciaux, lui dit de ne plus s'inquiéter et s'échappa enfin, ignorant les coups d'œil intrigués de Sam, et rejoint l'espace confiné de sa chambre. Alors, d'une voix sombre et tordue par la honte, il souffla pour lui-même :

- Tout ça, c'est la faute de l'alcool…

Les jours suivants se passèrent sans encombre. Castiel mit une journée entière à se remettre de sa débauche alcoolisée, tandis que Dean et Sam enquêtaient toujours sur le moyen de régler cette histoire de guerria entre tous les pigeons du paradis. Le chasseur et l'ancien ange ne s'adressaient la parole que pour des raisons professionnelles, ne laissant rien transparaître de leurs émotions respectives. Sam n'y faisait pas attention, habitué à ce que Dean et Castiel se prennent la tête pour un oui ou pour un non.

* * *

Il s'écoula donc deux semaines avant que le chasseur et l'ange ne se retrouvent confrontés l'un à l'autre, dans la plus totale intimité. Le bunker, la pièce principale, de nouveau. Cela avait le goût et l'odeur d'une sombre blague. Sam, évidemment, était parti faire quelques recherches sur une affaire à des centaines de kilomètres de là. En se retrouvant face au bleu océanique des yeux de Castiel, Dean fut quelque peu désemparé, pas franchement préparé ni à en parler, ni à affronter quoique ce soit. Castiel, lui, au contraire, n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance et de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait à mesure qu'il sentait le regard de Dean peser contre sa nuque, au moment où il se croyait discret. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

Alors Castiel virevolta vers la cuisine, en sortit deux bières et en tendit une à son ami. Il eut droit au regard du « t'es sérieux ? » mais n'y fit pas attention et se planta devant Dean, l'air décidé.

- Quoi ? lâcha le chasseur d'un ton bourru.

- Comment vas-tu, Dean ?

Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir d'irritation, supportant de moins en moins les approches aux tendances psy que lui infligeait Castiel.

- Ca va bien, Cas', merci.

Il commença à vouloir s'éloigner, fuir, mais l'angelot de ses pensées l'arrêta au son de sa voix.

- Il faut qu'on en parle, Dean.

Un frisson d'appréhension lui grisa l'échine, mais l'ainé des Winchester consentit à faire face à Castiel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en dise ? C'est fait, Cas', y'a plus rien à en dire.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu distant avec moi ?

Toujours cette même voix morne et apathique. Il avait la sensation de parler à un mur.

- Parce que j'ai honte, d'accord ? On n'était pas censés faire ça, toi et moi. T'es comme un frère pour moi, et les frères, ça ne fait pas ce genre de choses !

- Mais nous ne sommes _pas_ frères, Dean.

Le chasseur marmonna un juron en avalant une gorgée de bière, exaspéré. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- Ca ne change rien, Castiel ! On n'aurait pas dû !

- Mais pourquoi ? Explique-moi !

Dean se figea un instant, surpris. Castiel qui sortait de ses gonds pour une histoire de sentiments ? L'humanité avait peut-être eu raison d'une petite partie de son côté « statue de cire ».

- Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si grave, reprit le brun. Tu couches avec plein de femmes, il y a… Lisa, ce n'était pas si tendu entre vous, après la première fois. Et toutes les autres, que tu as revues, pourquoi moi je…

- Parce que t'es un _homme_, Cas' ! s'emporta Dean.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

- Oh, pitié… je t'ai déjà expliqué.

Epuisé par tant de stupidité, Dean commença à faire les cents pas dans toute la pièce, cherchant les mots qui pourraient faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'était vraiment, vraiment plus utile de reparler de cette histoire.

- Ecoute. Les humains ont une… fierté, pareil que vous, les anges, mais nous ça a aussi rapport avec le sexe. Ça a même _toujours_ rapport avec le sexe. Et… certains humains ont des limites à ne pas dépasser pour se sentir… comme ils veulent se sentir. Pour ne pas avoir honte. Il y a des hommes qui préfèrent les femmes, d'autres qui préfèrent les hommes, y'en a même qui aiment les deux. Moi, je suis un gars basique, je fais des choses basiques. L'autre soir… c'était à cause de l'alcool, tout ça. Ca délie les mœurs, tu vois ? Ça nous fait faire des choses dont on n'a pas vraiment envie, juste parce que ça parait agréable, sur le moment. Ça ne parait pas grave. Et c'est quand on prend des décisions avec l'alcool qu'on fait des conneries, des choses qui ne sont pas… naturelles, tu vois ? C'est ce qui s'est passé pour nous deux. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, mais c'est arrivé, alors maintenant plus besoin d'en parler. Ok ?

Suite à son monologue qu'il jugeait inspiré, Dean releva les yeux vers un Castiel toujours un peu confus. Il attendit une réponse, priant pour un « ok, j'ai compris, merci, bonne nuit », mais c'est tout l'inverse qui lui vint, comme un magnifique crochet du droit envoyé dans la mâchoire :

- Alors… ça t'a juste _paru _agréable ?

Il n'attendit même pas une réponse pour pincer les lèvres et détourner le regard, braquant les yeux sur un point inexistant à sa droite.

- Oh, tu vas pas bouder…

Castiel ne répondit pas, refusant toujours de le regarder. Bordel, il était vraiment vexé. Dean se rapprocha finalement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Une main maladroite, bien plus qu'elle ne l'était pendant leurs ébats.

- Cas'… Nan, je… Oui, c'était agréable. Très… agréable.

Dean sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que Castiel relevait doucement les yeux vers lui, un énigmatique sourire en coin pendu aux lèvres.

- D'accord.

- Mais ça ne doit pas recommencer, ok ?

Castiel hocha la tête, refoulant tant bien que mal un pincement de déception. Soulagé, tout de même, Dean voulu remettre les choses en ordre et se prouver à lui-même que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une sombre connerie, que rien chez lui ne déconnait avec cet idiot d'ex-angelot. Alors, comme pour provoquer l'Univers, il sortit une bouteille de whisky neuve du buffet, et deux verres.

- Euh… Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que…

- C'est l'entrainement, le secret, Cas' ! Maintenant tu ne peux plus me laisser picoler tout seul.

Sans même attendre son consentement, Dean versa une dose de liquide généreuse dans chacun des verres et en tendit un à son acolyte venu des cieux. Ce dernier accepta le défi avec une moue un peu inquiète, et ils commencèrent tranquillement à siroter leur boisson, dans une toute nouvelle bonne humeur.

Sam rentra de ses recherches vers deux heures du matin et trouva Dean et Castiel hilares, en train de jouer aux samouraïs avec les armes ancestrales du bunker. D'un coup d'œil il remarqua la bouteille de whisky quasi-vide sur la table, et compris les éclats de voix tonitruants de son frère accompagnés des rires complètement incongrus de Castiel. Il s'approcha et les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, vraisemblablement ravis de le trouver ici.

- Sammy, t'es rentré ! Eh, c'était bien ? Y'avait des filles ? s'enquit Dean d'une voix se voulant sensuelle et pleine de sous-entendus peu orthodoxes.

- Non Dean, pas de filles. Mais c'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliés, tous les deux.

Dean approuva les dires de Sam avec énergie, passant un bras autour des épaules de Castiel avec brutalité.

- Ouais ! A la vie, à la mort, mon frère !

Sans faire attention au fait qu'il étranglait presque ledit « frère », il lui asséna une vigoureuse tape sur le torse qui provoqua un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le cri de douleur chez le brun.

- Joins-toi à nous, Sam, proposa Castiel d'une voix douce une fois que Dean eut desserré son étreinte.

Sam déclina poliment l'offre, trop épuisé pour participer aux combats d'épée des deux ivrognes.

C'est après une heure et demie supplémentaire de stupidité et de discussion sans queue ni tête que les deux amis décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Dean rentra dans sa chambre en chancelant, se cognant à tous les murs, encore hilare de la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Dans de grands gestes approximatifs, il retira son t-shirt, puis son jean et se laissa choir sur le lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, comme souvent. C'est alors qu'il entendit le cliquetis de sa porte, qui le fit se redresser rapidement, déjà prêt foncer sur sa commode pour attraper une arme. Mais en plissant les yeux il reconnut Castiel, dissimulé dans la pénombre près de la porte.

- Cas' ?

- Dean…

Au son de cette voix, lascive, suppliante, son sang de fit qu'un tour. Tant pis pour les conneries. Tant pis pour les bonnes grâces. Tant pis pour demain. Tant pis pour tout. Le chasseur se leva avec rapidité et vint enrouler ses mains autour du visage de cet ange déchu, _son _ange, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et c'était bon, bordel. Tellement bon.

* * *

Et voilà,_ finito_ ! Un petit commentaire peut-être ? (:


End file.
